Zero
Melinda Kelly, later known as Zero, was a 19th century swindler who was put to death over unethical circumstances, later returning as a vengeful spirit and befriending a young girl she later possesses out of rage and spite, becoming a vicious serial killer. History Melinda Kelly was a professional con artist in 1885, deciding to take back years of suffering from the hands of her town's corrupt officials and residents who did nothing to help her in her time of need. She claimed to be a brilliant surgeon, but was commonly perceived as a quack, and was linked to the accidental death of one of her patients via tampering of her products from a local gang of criminals. Believing Kelly to be the culprit, she was quickly arrested and sentenced to death. Although attempted to prove her innocence, no one believed Kelly's story as she did not possess the physical evidence that she had recently lost and because of her criminal history, and with that she was executed by hanging at age 25. 127 years later, Kelly's restless spirit still haunted the area she had resided in and had taken an interest in a young girl named Alice, whom she had befriended at an early age, acting as an 'imaginary friend' to the young girl. Tragically for Kelly, Alice eventually forgot about her, cruelly nicknaming her "Zero" instead of her surname as she'd previously done. After having her heart broken, Kelly possessed Alice and caused her to have a violent outburst at school before taking full control over her body and burning down Alice's house. Taking the name "Zero", she becomes a serial killer known as "the Zero Killer", due to her drawing the number '0' near her victims. Relationships Herobrine Zero met Herobrine in an alleyway, Zero sneaked up behind Herobrine and tried to attack him, however he swiftly teleported out of the way and asked her what she was doing, Zero explained that she was a wanted serial killer and was currently possessing a body, Herobrine decided to help her if she joined him, Zero agreed and Herobrine took her back to the Creepypasta dimension, where Sonic.exe was able to suck up Alice's soul into his mouth and erase it from existence, but this left Zero unable to escape from Alice's body, but she didn't mind, after all, she had gotten used to the body and is happy that she can't leave it. The Creepypastas Zero is very sarcastic and playful, she messes around with the other Creepypastas, such as helping Sally to prank them, and making sarcastic remarks whenever they try to insult her. Physical Description Zero has a black shirt, black pants (and shorts), and black shoes. She might also have black stockings. She has paper white skin. She has a smile stitched onto her face. She has black around her eyes. Her eyes are white. She also has a black and white striped scarf, and black gloves. Personality Zero is sarcastic, insane, egocentric, and psychotic, and loves monochromatic grey, white, and blacks. Zero appears to be very twisted and sadistic due to her torturing the dead bodies of those she kills. This is shown by her torturing Ann's dead body. She also likes to tease the other Creepypastas as well as the police through taunting letters, which happens to her normally. Weapons Zero's main weapon is a sledgehammer, but sometimes she likes to use bowie knives and guns. Theme Song "Bernadette" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfqM-4xbfFo Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egw3ZmyugGo Zero Quotes "This was your worse mistake!" "Just because You've been left alone longer doesn't mean you get to tower over me. Actually it kinda does, it's stupid..." ""Let's just behave" Said no one ever." Gallery creepypasta_fanart__zero_by_ichirochan-d7m2u7e.jpg zero_by_kurokodoodles-d8xx1q4.jpg Trivia *Her real life creator is ZombiePunkRat. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Unaging Category:Tragic